Death Takes A Vacation
'Death Takes A Vacation' "1000 Ways to Die" Episode 59. Originally aired November 14, 2011. Title reference: Spoofs the movie from 1962 with James Stewart; Mr. Hobbs Takes a Vacation. -- This is the Original Episode -- a bouncer who got beamed / a japanese rockstar causes suicide / a food vendor who gets deep fried / a chemical owner who tried to stop a leak / a drug smuggler gets a lethal tie dye / a mime who pickled up / a tennis girl who hit her target Velvet Dope Way to Die #'272' On May 21, 2010, in Philadelphia, PA. An ill-tempered bouncer (and former convict) repeatedly refuses to let two men into a club for not having money or good looks. One of the men becomes impatient and nudges the bouncer, who drives him back against an overhanging support beam. The beam snaps, with one piece impaling the bouncer through the head. Alt names - Dead Carpet Bull-Shido Way to Die #'965' On December 11, 2006, in Osaka, Japan. After the suffocation death of his band mate (from Coffin to Death), a Japanese rock star realizes that he's untalented and a disgrace to the music world, so he decides to commit Japanese ritualistic suicide. After he slices his stomach open, he waits to bleed to death only to be decapitated by a family member and his sword. Alt names - Urning Japanese Batter Upped Way to Die #'899' On January 26, 2003, in Abilene, TX. A food vendor at a carnival tries to seduce his co-worker in the booth by erotically feeding her a la 9 1/2 Weeks. His co-worker enjoys it, until the food vendor tries to make out with her. The co-worker resists and dumps a bucket of flour over his head and runs off to her car. The food vendor goes after her, but ends up running into a pole and face-planting into a deep-fryer, which gives him fatal burns. The woman forgets her keys so she goes back, and sees much to her horror, the man's frying corpse. Alt names - Fried D'oh Caught In A Lye Way to Die #'771' On September 25, 2001, at the Czech Republic. A chemical plant owner lies to safety inspectors about his waste disposal practices. When one of them notices a pipe leaking hazardous sodium hydroxide solution, he tries to stop the leak by closing a valve. Instead, the chemical spews all over him, destroying his skin and body tissues. Alt names - Mud Fried Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Happy Deathiversary". Dead On Arrival Way to Die #'614' On November 6, 2002, in San Francisco, CA. A drug smuggler creates a tie-dyed T-shirt soaked in blotter acid so he can avoide detection at the airport. The smuggler gets nervous and begins sweating, causing him to absorb a massive overdose through his skin and suffer a heart attack, stroke and massive hyperthermia. Alt names - Acid Washed Note: This segment is otherwise known as "Tie Die". Dead Mime ☺ Way to Die #'211' On June 26, 1997, in Portland, OR. An annoying mime who resorts to harassing passersby in a park stops to eat a pickle for lunch. One piece gets lodged in his throat and causes him to choke to death, but the passersby do not stop to help, thinking that this is part of his act. Alt names - Never Mime Note: This segment is otherwise known as "Never Mine About It". Her Own Damn Fault!!! Way to Die #'556' On July 27, 2004, in Chatsworth, CA. A lecherous wife invites her husband's boss and his boss's wife for a game of tennis. When the woman publicly tries to seduce the boss, his wife serves a ball that hits her in the head, stunning her. She stumbles against the hand crank used to tighten the net, releasing it so that it strikes her in the head. The blow leads to her death from a skull fracture and swelling of her brain. Alt names - Game Set Splat Note: This segment is otherwise known as "Tennis the Menace". Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Top 100 Deaths". Category:Season 5 deaths Category:Original Episodes Category:Way to die Category:Happy Deathiversary Category:Top 100 Deaths Category:Swearing